


alternate universes and false stars

by Jadiixmuln



Category: Half-Life VR but the AI is Self-Aware - Fandom
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Post-Canon, gordon is half mentioned, he/they coolatta, this is my first work please be nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadiixmuln/pseuds/Jadiixmuln
Summary: Tommy knows that there's a piece of them missing. Benrey knows this just as well.
Relationships: Benrey/Tommy Coolatta, Benrey/Tommy Coolatta/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	alternate universes and false stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on here and im a little confused at how all this works please don't bully me or something . also it's short

“-back to the universe! Anyways, there’s- there’s so many different universes out there, there’s probably one where we’re right here, right now, but I don’t have my hat on! Or- or maybe you have yours on! Or maybe-”   
Benrey’s eyes drooped as the noise from his pal gradually got tuned out of his head. Tommy was all sorts of fun to listen to, constantly babbling about a new thing they read about in some books they got from only god knows where. Something about their voice, how excited they got over everything they learned made Benrey pay actual attention to something for once. Hell, all the knowledge from Tommy just seeps into his own brain, all so he could have some cool fun facts about space, stars, or whatever else the dude was reading about that week.  
“Can you repeat the uhh, the last bit bro?” Benrey said tiredly, stretching and taking his shirt off to lay in bed. Normality in day to day “life” was simple. Benrey would get up, wake up Tommy (who was usually sleeping right up close to him), take a shower (with Tommy’s help, he would only do it because they helped him), watch said Tommy do sciency stuff, then chill for a bit before going to bed. It was fine for Benrey (though he never did actually sleep), and it was fine for Tommy. They could live with this, and with an occasional (and usually, very loud) visit from Dr. Coomer and Bubby, they had new things to do as to not get bored.  
Yet, Benrey couldn’t help but feel as if something was missing. And he knew exactly what, too. He knew Tommy felt it just as much as he did, seeing his longing stare at the door sometimes as if he was waiting for Gordon to walk through and hug him again. Of course, he never did, and usually the conversation from before would start right back up again as the otherwise happy-go-lucky guy would pretend he had just spaced out.   
“Oh! I was saying that if there’s an infinite, uh, amount of places and timelines and universes, that maybe-” they paused, pursing their lips slightly, “well...nevermind actually! I think I lost my, um- my train of thought!” Benrey knew better then that. Even if he didn’t, the slight tint of red on Tommy’s cheeks with his nervous side glance would give it away big time.  
“You sure bro? You look like you’re uhh, burning up. A little nervous maybe. You certain?”   
“Well…not really…” The other admitted, never one to bottle things up for too long, “It’s, um. About-”  
Benrey sighed, already knowing the answer. “Gordon?” Tommy nodded.  
“Yes, um...do you think maybe there’s another universe? Where Dr. Freeman stayed?” He looked out the window hopefully, as if those stars outside weren’t just pixels that you could clip through, and were instead ones to wish on. His hat was falling off his head.  
“I think. Probably. Why?” ‘Why’ was a stupid question. One he already knew the answer to. He just wanted Tommy to finally talk about it.  
“I...miss him. A lot. I want him to come back. I know he will!” they tried to feign a smile, “Of course he will! I just...wish he’d hurry up a little bit!” He laid back in bed, facing the wall as to not show the disappointment on his face, or perhaps the tears threatening to spill over the corners of his eyes. “You know?”  
Benrey sat back with him, spooning him and pulling his body close to his own. “I know. Dude’ll come back eventually. He’s uh, not one to leave us behind.” He could feel Tommy’s heavy breaths, how he was trying to resist uncharacteristic sobs. He shuddered. “Besides...even if he didn’t come back- of course he will but uh- y’know. You still got Coomer. And Bubby. And-”  
“You.” Tommy muttered, his voice slightly cracked from the lump caught in his throat, “I-I still have you, I hope.”  
Benrey pulled them closer, tight enough to feel safe but not enough to hurt him. Tommy liked pressure, weight, like hugs, he noticed. It was something that made him feel secure. Apparently, it had the same effect on both of them. “Of course you do, bro.” He buried his head into the other’s nape, a small feeling of bliss overcoming him as he felt soft hair touch his head. Tommy’s breathing steadied. That was a good thing, Benrey thought. He did something good.  
“You promise, right?”  
“Promise, bro. On my Playstation Plus n’ all that.” Tommy nods. Benrey can tell he feels calm, safe now. His breathing is normal, and he rests both his hands on top of his own.   
“Thank you.”  
“Mhm. You should, uh...be getting to bed now, huh?”  
“I guess so. Good- goodnight Benny.”  
“Night Tommy.” Benrey kisses his head, a small final giggle escaping his partner before they drift off to sleep.  
Maybe, he thinks, if he had treated Gordon like this, he would be back by now. Was he the reason he wasn’t coming back? If he had treated him like he was treating Tommy, would they all be happier?  
There was no time or room left in his mind to dwell on it. For now, it was just him, Tommy, and the false stars outside. Until Gordon comes back, it’s the best he’s got.  
And for him, maybe it’s all he needs.


End file.
